Le Garde des Ombres en assez de votre merde, Anders
by Krikr
Summary: Le Garde des Ombres vient chercher Anders. Petit O.S sur un des (nombreux) points de DA 2 qui m'ont mis en rogne. Rated T pour crise de rage.


**NdA: L'idée m'est venue en repensant à ce qui était arrivé à Anders entre _Awakening _et DA 2.  
Je veux dire, on le retrouve quoi qu'il arrive à Kirkwall alors que, dans mon épilogue d'Awakening, il était explicitement précisé qu'il avait passé le reste de sa vie parmi la Garde.**

**Quelques précisions:  
1) Je n'ai jamais joué à DA 2. L'action se passe durant l'Acte 1 avant l'expédition dans les Tréfonds, quand Hawke (ici nommé Garett,) vient demander des explications à Anders au sujet de l"incident" à la Chantrie.  
2) Ma version d'_Origins_ est en anglais  
3) Je vais utiliser mon garde des Ombres (Aedan Cousland) dans cet OS.**

_diclaimer: rien à moi._

* * *

Le jour s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà sur Kirkwall et Garett, dans la clinique d'Anders, assis sur une chaise, attendait que le mage ait fini de s'occuper de ses patients pour pouvoir, enfin, demander la raison pour laquelle Anders l'avait fait venir.

Alors qu'Anders venait de s'asseoir pour discuter avec son ami, des coups furent frappés à la porte.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se lever, Garett lui fit:  
"Laisse, je vais voir qui c'est."

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en lançant :  
"Ecoutez, si ce n'est pas urgent j'aimerais que vous passiez plus t.."  
"Où est Anders ?" demanda le visiteur d'un air furieux sans lui laisser le temps de finir.  
"Bonjour je suis moi aussi très heureux de vous rencontrer." répondit Hawke sarcastique  
L'inconnu ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, s'arrêta, se passa une main sur la figure et reprit, beaucoup plus calmement:  
"Excusez-moi, c'est la première fois que je suis dans cette ville et j'ai fait un long voyage pour pouvoir parler à Anders. Il est là ?"  
"Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?" demanda Garett soupçonneux  
"Pas le blesser si c'est ce que vous insinuer." le rassura son interlocuteur. "Juste lui parler. Il a disparu depuis quelques années et on m'a dit qu'il était là."

Une toute petite sonnette d'alarme sonna dans la tête de Garett qui l'ignora avant de redemander:  
"Et c'est urgent ? J'étais venu lui parler et nous n'avons même pas commencé."  
"Si c'est absolument nécessaire. Je peux quand même entrer ?"  
"Si vous y tenez" soupira Garett.

.

"Qui était-ce ?" cria Anders depuis l'arrière salle  
"Un vieil ami !" cria en retour l'individu sans laisser à Garett le temps de répondre.  
Le silence tom;ba sur la clinique dura quelques secondes à l'issue desquelles ils entendirent le bruit d'une chute suivie d'un grand:  
"MERDE !"  
Garett et le visiteur s'avancèrent dans l'arrière-salle pour voir Anders bloqué à terre par la table à laquelle il s'était assis.  
"Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?" murmura Garett  
"Aedan Cousland, Héros de Ferelden, Commandeur des Gardes des Ombres et par conséquent." Aedan remit la table sur pied sans effort apparent, tandis la main à Anders pour l'aider à se relever. "supérieur hiérarchique de con."  
Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un coup de poing dans le visage du mage, le renvoyant à terre.  
"Ah. Commandeur. Ca...fait plaisir de vous voir." fit Anders, hésitant  
"De même. Et maintenant est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer _pourquoi _tu t'es barré ? Je croyais qu'on était amis." demanda Aedan avec une once de tristesse dans sa voix  
"Eh bien, Rolan a essayé de me tuer en disant que vous l'y aviez autorisé." répliqua Anders  
"Et tu l'as cru ?! " s'insurgea le Héros de Ferelden " mais tu es encore plus con que ce que j'avais imaginé! Et pourquoi as-t-il essayé de te tuer ?"  
"Eh bien..." Anders ne voulait manifestement pas répondre.

Les secondes passèrent.

"J'attends." fit Aedan.  
"Eh bien, vous vous rappelez de ces conversations que Nathaniel et moi avions avec Justice ?" risqua prudemment le mage.  
Le Héros de Ferelden eut un moment les yeux dans le vague jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un éclair de réalisation  
"Ne me dis pas que tu as..." commença-t-il  
Garett voyait bien que le Commandeur des Gris luttait pour garder son calme.  
"Si." répondit Anders  
C'en était manifestement trop pour le dernier des Cousland qui, perdant toute retenue, se mit à hurler:  
"NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! COMMENT ON PEUT ÊTRE AUSSI CON, AUSSI STUPIDE, AUSSI INCONSCIENT ?!"  
"Excusez-moi." lança prudemment Garett, "Est ce que ça a à voir avec le fait qu'il ait été comme possédé il y a quelques heures ?"  
"Il n'était pas "comme" possédé," lui expliqua le Garde Gris, l'air d'avoir envie de sauter au cou d'Anders et de l'étrangler," il a ÉTÉ possédé par une Esprit de l'Immatériel, par Justice."  
"Oh bon dieu." lâcha Garett  
"Exactement." fit Aedan avant de se retourner vers Anders et de se remettre à crier:  
"JUSTICE ! J'ESPERE QUE TU TE RAPPELLE QUI JE SUIS! ALORS MANIFESTE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE, je veux te parler"  
Les yeux d'Anders furent tout à coup remplacé par deux lumières bleues très vives tandis que des cicatrices (bleues également) apparaissaient.  
"Commandeur, vous vouliez me parler ?" demanda l'esprit  
"Oui Justice. Je voudrais savoir plusieurs choses."  
"Demandez."  
"Je croyais que tu désirais retourner dans l'Immatériel une fois le corps de Kristoff trop abimé pour te maintenir emprisonné dans notre monde. Pourquoi es-tu resté ?"  
"Votre monde à besoin de justice."  
"Nous nous sommes débrouillés parfaitement bien jusqu'ici sans ton aide merci bien. Pourquoi Anders ?"  
"J'ai accepté de l'aider dans sa quête de justice pour les mages, les Gardes des Ombres n'ont pas besoins de moi."  
"Donc, dans ta quête de justice pour les mages, tu as trahi un serment que tu m'avais fait, pris Anders comme hôte et lui a permis à lui aussi de trahir un serment qu'il m'avait fait. Je me trompe ? Je ne trouve ps cela très juste de ta part. Tu devrais savoir qu'un déserteur des Gardes est condamné à mort au moment même ù il fuit l'ordre n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Les engeances ne se sont pas manifestées depuis plusieurs années, Commandeur, pas depuis votre marché avec l'Architecte. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ni d'Anders."  
"Donc, pour apporter la justice aux mages, tu serais près à risquer ton hôte ? Si n'importe qui d'autre que moi découvre qu'il était un garde des Ombres, il sera exécuté sans procès. Qui plus est, tu crois vraiment qu'un apostat violeur de serment est ce dont les mages ont besoin pour que la justice leur soit apportée ?"  
"Quelle est votre alternative dans ce cas ?" demanda Justice qui laissa Anders reprendre le contrôle de son corps.  
"Elle est longue, dure mais elle apportera une justice plus durable. Il faut convaincre Thédas que les mages sont dignes de confiance et pas une bande d'adorateur d'anciens dieux jouant avec l'esprit ou le sang des autres. Donc, demain, je reviens te chercher , si tu n'es pas là où ne veux pas venir je te briserai les jambes et te traînerai avec moi jusqu'au Fort Bastel. compris ?"  
"Oui Commandeur. répondit Anders  
"Désolé Ser, " intervint Garett," mais Anders s'est engagé à nous guider dans l'expédition dans les Tréfonds que nous lançons dans quelques jours. Pourrait-il rester en ma compagnie en tant que guide ?"  
"Mieux. Je vais vous guider moi-même" répondit Aedan "Ca me fera un peut d'occupation. Ca vous pose un problème ?"  
"Non Ser " répondit Garett qui voyait difficilement comment refuser et n'en voyait pas de raisons de toutes façons, " Il va juste falloir que j'aille vous présenter à Varric. C'est la personne qui dirige cette expédition" expliqua-t-il devant le regard questionneur du Héros de Ferelden  
"Je peux vous accompagner ?" demanda Aedan "D'après ce qu'on m'a dit de lui c'est un nain très sympathique et j'ai hâte de le rencontrer."  
"Bien sûr Ser" répondit Garett

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, Aedan Cousland lança:  
"Anders, tu viens aussi! Je veux pas que tu en profites pour te barrer."

* * *

**NdA: Fin de ma première fic sur Dragon age.**

**Toutes les critiques/louanges/requètes sont les bienvenues.**


End file.
